


Frío

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Frío

_“¿Porqué hace tanto frío?”_

Llevaba ya un par de horas en la cama, todos mis compañeros se encontraban durmiendo. Todos excepto yo. Y todo por culpa del viento helado que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana rota de la habitación que compartía con el resto de mis compañeros de escuadrón. Suspiré nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en lo que llevaba de noche. Intenté acurrucarme entre las mantas, pero el frío me había calado hasta los huesos.

-  _ **Marco, deja de dar vueltas, me desquicias...**_  - me dijiste con voz adormilada, girándote para mirarme. Sólo tenías un ojo abierto para verme, lo que me hizo reírme un poco.

-  _ **Lo siento Jean, no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño por culpa del frío**_  – respondí en un susurro, no quería despertar a nadie más. Seguías mirándome adormilado, algo más incorporado para poder verme mejor. Sin previo aviso, tiraste de mi, abrazándome con fuerza, cayendo los dos sobre tu colchón.

-  _ **Anda, duerme ya...**_  - murmuraste escondiendo tu cara contra mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con tu respiración. Me acurruqué contra tu cuerpo, sintiendo como entraba en calor gracias a tu abrazo.

-  _ **Buenas noches Jean...**_  - te respondí sintiendo como, tras una larga noche en vela, podría dormir feliz, acompañado por la persona que más quería. 


End file.
